


Driving While Intoxicated

by Morgan_Primus



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chahura, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Play Fighting, Space Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Primus/pseuds/Morgan_Primus
Summary: Concrit Welcome
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Femslash February





	Driving While Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalima/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chahura ABC's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578444) by [BisforBread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisforBread/pseuds/BisforBread). 



> Concrit Welcome

"A is for Aureolae, my tongue craves to taste of yours;

B is for Bantu, Oh, my dark skinned seductive songstress;

C is for Cum, when I'm alone I think of you when I do;

D is for Destiny, for together we were meant to be;

E is for Enchanting-,"

"Christine, let's go. We're already late," Nyota whispered through her girlfriend's hair.

Christine froze, heat fanning out across her face as she realised Ny had likely scanned her tasteless alphabetised confessions, worthy of a schoolgirl in heat. She locked the offending padd and gripped it tightly. The bloom to her cheeks so fierce they itched. She felt she'd blushed down to her nipples.

** _Mmmm, nipples.._ *

She mentally slapped herself, clutched her padd high for cover, rueing the lack of the bra packed and sent along with Ny's duffel. Which sat next to the transporter platform. Decks away.

Out of the dining hall, Ny placed her fingertips against her lips as whipped her face towards Christine several times, to be sure her girlfriend didn't miss the cat-that-ate-the-canary grin behind her beautifully manicured fingernails. Christine looked over, blinked, then stopped in the middle of the corridor, hands on hips. Her eyes sliced Uhura from her head down to her to toes, and back up again.

"Fuck you, Ny." She swiped left in front of her face, as if to cut off the next flush surge to her cheeks. Appearing as if in a fever dream, laughter overtook her, so she sidestepped over to brace herself against the corridor wall as she slid along it for guidance, blind for tears. Ny reached over and pulled her away from the wall.

"It's not my fault you keep a diary open in public spaces. Hurry up!" Ny scolded, herself helpless to laughter. Oh, they were in for it when news hit the rest of the ship.

"Shut up!"

Ny bumped into her affectionately, resulting in a tripping match all the way to the turbolift. Helpless passers by rushed out of the way as two highly respected officers behaving like children lurched past them. The couple commandeered the turbolift, as startled would-be occupants surrendered their prior claim to the car. Christine ordered the lift to lock before forcing the Bantu woman against the wall, pinning Ny's body and lips with her own.

When they came up for air, Ny pushed Christine off her, making a big show of wiping her lips.

"It's okay, I'll just wipe the security vid logs too, later," Ny said, unlocking the lift and grabbing the handle. "Deck-"

Christine lifted Nyota's skirt and cupped her buttocks before darting in, assaulting her with wet kisses, punctuated by loud smacking and sucking, before dragging her tongue up Ny's cheek. Before Christine could continue, Ny grabbed Chapel's hands, forcing her left arm over her head, spinning Chapel around. She then pinned Christine's arm behind her back and gave her a shove.

"Chris, damn you!" She fumbled frantically for something to wipe trails of saliva off her face, settling for the undignified sleeve napkin wipe. Christine collapsed against the opposite wall of the turbolift in laughter, until her feet slipped from under her and she landed in a heap on the deck.

"Get up, silly!" Nyota offered the other woman her hand. They smoothed their rumpled clothing and tucked loose strands of hair back into their 'do's before Ny drove the lift to their destination deck.

The lift doors opened, they exited grinning like madwomen, arm in arm as they strutted towards the smaller transporter room where Scotty'd promised to wait for them to arrive.

"There you are, was about to ask the computer for your location," Scotty said, by way of greeting.

"Please god, no, Scotty," Christine protested. "I hate that computer voice with a passion."

"Can't imagine why, love," Scotty tapped his finger against his cheek, staring up at the ceiling in mock deep thought.

Christine's ankle rolled before she caught herself with remarkable lack of grace, grabbing the offending spike of her short boot and shoving it back under her heel. All the while muttering something about being sure to give him special attention when she conducted his next physical .

"Now, lass. Don't go away angry, just-"

"Now, Monty, you don't want to be on this last nerve," she playfully swatted his bicep. "I can make you hurt in places you didn't know you could."

Scotty laughed and gazed on Ny with mock sympathy. Ever the gentleman, he placed their baggage onto the platform.

"Never mind, I know why it took you so long. You had gazelle to herd."

"Yeah, I guess something about working in sickbay doesn't lend itself to punctuality," Ny grinned and loudly whispered, "I think someone started their shore leave early."

"My bad, there was that small matter of a security breach," Christine added, stepping onto the pad.

"Security breach, my ass. Plain sight, my love. Plain sight," she rationalised, even as she missed her first attempt to mount the transporter platform. She batted Christine's hand away when the nurse bent forward to lend a hoisting hand.

"Oh, Ny Ny," Christine singsonged, "Next time you need a booster seat or step stool, just ask."

"Can't take you anywhere." Ny turned back to Scotty. "Hey, you gonna remember to send that wake up call?"

"Aye, if I'm out of commission, I've preset a wake up for your communicators. Have fun, but not too much!"

"A wakeup threesome for breakfast, that's efficient time management," Christine fluttered her eyelashes and pouted seductively. "Most important meal of the day!"

"Slide that shit up before she says anything else, Monty," Ny muttered through clenched teeth.

Scotty felt fortunate the transporter console concealed the incipient bulge in his trousers, and with a wink and a smile, he pushed the sliders to begin the crucial stage of the beaming sequence, watching his passengers de-coalesce from sight.

He wiped sweat beading on his forehead, double checking the transporter logs to be sure the coordinates matched the ones he'd input into his padd. After securing the console against unauthorised use, he headed towards his quarters for shore leave prep - but first, he needed a cold shower.


End file.
